Many modern computer programs utilize sound notifications to alert a user to a changed status, such as an error message, a communication receipt message, etc. A user may receive such sound notifications from disparate programs operating on disparate devices in the same physical environment. This may result in sensory overload for the user, such that the user is unable to efficiently discern amongst the various sound notifications.